


Small Treasures

by Thene



Series: By A Hundred Cuts (FFXIII drabbles) [3]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/F, First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thene/pseuds/Thene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanille, to Fang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Treasures

For night after night and year on crystal year,  
I rested beside you, lying safe beneath your strength  
Safe from every viper.  
I let you love me, and let you keep me,  
As if I were a small treasured thing that might shatter.

Memories lost, forgetfulness so fragile.  
Now I can offer you the same in return.

So take shelter within my lies  
Let me hold your ignorance close,  
Let me love it and protect it.  
Let me pretend for you. Let me lie to you.  
Let me lay my hands over that scar, and claim it as my own.


End file.
